


The Final Straw

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Matter of Life and Death, Negotiations, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Pirates, Rescue, Storms, Tension, storm at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave's latest attempt to escape him puts both her, Bombrush, and his crew at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Straw

She had tried his patience many times already.  Each time with something more stupid or reckless than the last.

 

But this had to be the last straw because there was no way she was  _this bloody stupid_.

 

"Damn it, Soundwave, turn the damn boat around!"

 

"Not even if your boat was the only piece of solid land on this world!"

 

Fucking, stupid, idiotic woman... He could feel his crews' eyes on him, waiting for the next order as they continued to keep the ship steady.  A huge storm was coming down and it would hit them full force any minute.  Of course, she just  _had_  to pick this moment to attempt another of her escapes.

 

And of course, it was a fucking solid plan except for the fact that she was trying to escape him in a lifeboat  _in the middle of a fucking hurricane!_

 

"You get back here right now before I drag you back up here and tie you to my bed!"

 

"Oh, you've been waiting for an excuse, haven't you?  What's the matter? Didn't think I would look good enough in chains tied to your bed?"

 

He was this close to rip out what little hair he had on top of his head, but the soaked bandana was the best that he could do as he pulled it off and threw it, hitting one of the crew close to him in the cheek.

 

"Soundwave, you are going to end up on the bottom of the ocean at this rate!"

 

"It's better than being within groping distance of you!"

 

Bombrush ignored the coughing behind him.  It was something that she didn't like and judging from the water she was scooping out of her boat and the waves rolling harder, she hated him a lot for doing that.

 

"What if I promise to not do it anymore?!"

 

"I'd have better luck asking a fish to jump out of the ocean onto a frying pan!"

 

"You-!  God damn it, Soundwave, is death really the only option?!"

 

"As if you've given me any other option other than being your whore!"

 

"I said Second-In-Command!"

 

"Same thing!"

 

Bloody hell, fuck this all...

 

"Damn it, pull up the anchor!" He shouted to his men, "We turning around to get her!"

 

"Sir, we can't!" One of his higher-ranked crew yelled back from the stern, "The storm will drag us into her if we let go!"

 

"It's coming towards us at any rate!  We'll have to risk outrunning it or else it'll send us to the ocean floor!"  

 

"But Miss Soundwave is heading towards it!  If we turn now, we'll be at the mercy of the wind!"

 

Bombrush cursed under his breath as he turned back to see Soundwave be rolled by another wave.  Fuck, with the hurricane coming, they would have to head away from it soon to find favorable winds to outrun it.  But she was getting further into it, meaning if they turned to follow her, they would have turn back around without the wind helping.

 

It was the ship and the crew or her.  Worst-case scenario, they all die.  Or they could all live and get out of this learning something valuably important about trying to flee on a lifeboat  _in the middle of a hurricane._

 

But that was looking less and less likely as she was even farther than before.

 

"Miss Soundwave," an elder crewmate with a long beard appeared at the side of the ship, "Please come back!  I know many sailors talk of a small enough boat being able to survive a hurricane, but please believe me!  It doesn't work!  I've seen enough small ships and boats tossed to their death by the waves and wind in my long life!  Your only chance at surviving is on a ship big enough to withstand waves bigger than these!"

 

The captain could see Soundwave hesitating for a moment before looking back to the approaching storm.  But even doubtful, she was still paddling away.

 

"Soundwave!" Bombrush couldn't let her die.  He couldn't let her die over something so stupid! "Please!  Please come back!"

 

She wasn't stopping... she wasn't turning around-

 

"I promise-!  I swear, if you come back, I'll let you go!"

 

Not even the crew seemed to believe him.  He was certain a few had stopped to look at him in utter confusion.  He, Captain Bombrush, letting the woman he had wanted for so long go?

 

He must have gone mad.  Or desperate.

 

But it caused Soundwave to stop paddling to look at him finally.  Her red eyes met his and the doubt was what caused him to go on.

 

"I swear on my life!  My ship, my crew, my mother, anything you ask!" He raised a hand and put the other over his heart, "I swear I will take you to the nearest port and let you go!  I'll let you return to your home country.  I'll let you go back to the Royal Navy.  Damn it, I'll promise to never take you hostage again!  I'll leave your British waters and never come back!  Just please-!  Please come back!"

 

It must have worked.  She was looking between him and the paddles.  He was promising to bring her back.  It wasn't as if he had broken a promise to her before.  It wasn't like he ever told her he would let her go and never did so; he had made it clear from the beginning that he was keeping her with him so she could be his Second-In-Command and his lover.

 

But was it enough?  He was also known to be incredibly stubborn.  Almost as much as Captain Megatron the Conqueror and that man was known to never give up on anything.  Would he willing let her go after trying for so long to have her?

 

Sadly, there wasn't enough time for her to make up her mind.  Unbeknownst to both of them, the storm had taken a hard left towards them and with it came the neck-breaking winds.

 

And the hulking waves, just like the one that nearly threw Soundwave and her boat into the air.

 

"Soundwave!" Bombrush and the crew could only watch as Soundwave lost a paddle, barely hanging onto the other as the water started filling the lifeboat up.

 

He hadn't even realized he was taking his coat off and getting ready to jump when hands grabbed him.

 

"Captain, you'll never reach her!"

 

"It'll drag you both out!"

 

"We'll get the ship turned around, just wait-!"

 

"Damn it, let me-!"

 

A scream was the only warning.  By the time they turned back to Soundwave, there was nothing.

 

Nothing but a lone paddle being tossed about-

 

"Captain, wait!"

 

Bombrush didn't stop to listen.  He ripped his men off him and jumped into the ocean, boots kicked off as the cold, violent water nearly tore the breath out of him.

 

He didn't remember much of the rescue with the adrenaline pounding in his ears.  He knew he had seen Soundwave pop up out of the water, but how he got to her and dragged her unconscious body back to the ship was beyond his recollection.  But it must have been a hard swim because his arms and legs hurt even though Soundwave felt as light as a feather in his arms.

 

"Captain, she's a gainin' on us!"

 

"Sir, orders?"

 

He was back on top of the ship.  Soundwave wasn't moving, but she was back on the boat with him with a hurricane about to bear down on them.

 

He had to... He wanted to get her to the comfort and safety of his bed, but the crew... the ship... if they stayed-

 

"Mallean, get her to my chambers and get her out of these clothes."  He gave her to a young boy with strong arms as he turned to the older man who had called out for her before, "Make sure she's okay and stay with her until we're out of the storm."

 

"Of course."  He could trust Mallean.  And the young boy knew better than to try anything.

 

"The rest of you!  Get the ropes tightened and double knotted!  Keep the sails tight!  We're going ahead full speed or else we'll be sleeping with the dead tonight!"

 

His ears continued to ring as adrenaline kept him going.  He ran back to the ship's wheel to turn them fully away from the storm as they braced for a long night.  It would take everything they got to get out of this mess.

 

But even with death chasing their tail, all Bombrush could think about was Soundwave, her cold, wet body, still and unnaturally quiet in his arms.

 

He almost lost her.  He almost lost her today.

 

There could be no repeats of this.  She would have to know by now that they could no longer play this little game anymore.  Soundwave needed to pull her own weight around; he couldn't let her keep moping around and putting the crew, and mostly herself, at risk trying to escape.

 

As much as he wanted to give her a free choice to join him, he would have to force it.  She needed to learn that everyone needed to help to survive these treacherous seas and that no King or God was going to be a reason for her to leave it to others like she had on her ship.

 

Once she woke up, he was bringing her up on deck to work for her food and bed.  If he couldn't get her to respect him as a gentleman, he would make her respect him as a captain.

 

END


End file.
